Crossdestiny: Roswell
by Brynhild GoUrL
Summary: What if what Max Evans and Serena Tsukino switched destinies? This is Max's side of the twist. It's a weird fic I came up with when I was daydreaming in math class. Also check out Crossdestiny: Sailor Moon, the companion story.
1. Prologue

{Title} "Crossdestiny: Roswell"  
or  
"What happens when you fall asleep in math class after pulling an all-nighter just to read Roswell and Sailor Moon fanfiction"  
  
{Author} Bryn_GoUrL, Goddess of Unrequited Love  
  
{Rating} Um... PG I guess. It's pretty mild, being based on SM. If it goes up later I'll warn ya.  
  
{Timeline} End of "Destiny".  
  
{Disclaimer} I don't own Roswell or Sailor Moon. All I own is my really old laptop (still hasn't been updated beyond windows 3.1), my cats, and my math textbook, so don't sue. You can have my math textbook cheap. *grin*  
  
{Summary} What if Max Evans and Serena Tsukino switched destinies? This is Max's side of the twist. It's a weird fic I came up with when I was daydreaming in math class. Also check out "Crossdestiny: Sailor Moon", the companion story.  
  
When I say that Max is going to have Serena's destiny, I mean the moon princess and prince will be revealed and the sailor scouts will be awakened. Understand now?  
  
{AN} Characters are going to be OOC. I can't write this otherwise, so either deal with it or stop reading now. I also am trying very hard to make this fic make sense, but if it doesn't, then I'm not going to freak. It helps if you don't assume a character is going to be a certian way just because they were in SM or Roswell (ex. There are no communication orbs, Mercury isn't female and the prince of the earth and the princess of the moon aren't in love. It'll all become clearer *I hope* during the story). If you don't like the way I'm writing a character, than either give me some constructive critisism or else try writing it yourself and see how hard it is. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review. Feedback is blood to a vampire :[ lol  
  
  
{Who these stories are best for} A Roswellite turned Moonie. (An obsessed roswell fan that just got addicted to Sailor Moon, like me *grin crazily*) If you've never seen Roswell and/or Sailor moon, these stories will probabally make no sense to you. Feel free to r/r, but I just wanted to warn you first.  
  
~~~~~  
Crossdestiny: Roswell  
Prologue  
~~~~~  
  
A few beams of moonlight shined into the cave, combining with the green glow of four pods against the wall to light up the room fairly well. In the center of the room was the body of a dark-skinned man, surrounded by 'The Royal Four', four teenagers each holding a strange amber stone.  
  
"He's not dead. Nasado can't die," a shorter girl with shoulder-length blond hair stated, indicating the man lying face-up on the ground. She continued to believe this, despite the fact that the body hadn't breathed for hours and was cold to the touch.  
  
The second girl, also a blond with long wavy hair, asked, "Are you sure this is him?" She hadn't known the man for very long, but whenever she was around him he always gave her the creeps. Maybe it was because he could shape shift into other people. She still hadn't completely forgiven him for impersonating her brother, kidnapping her brother's girlfriend, and accidentally getting her brother captured by the FBI.  
  
"This is what he looked like the last time I saw him," replied the guy with spiky brown hair. He seemed sure of himself, but there was the slightest trace of uncertainty in his voice.   
  
The second girl's brother, a young man with neatly cut dark hair, spoke. "Maybe if we just concentrated, like Nasado always said."  
  
The four nodded in agreement, then closed their eyes, concentrating. As they sat there in silence, the four amber stones began to glow with a soft orange light, adding to the light in the room. The man's body began to glow with strange white light, his skin turning translucent as the body changed, morphing into a pale-skinned older man.  
  
Four more teenagers watched from near the cave's entrance. Two girls, two guys. One of the girls had shoulder length dark brown hair; the other had a blond pixie cut. One of the guys was tall and lanky; the other was a bit more solid, the perfect picture of a high school football player. The four were also silent as they watched the aliens they had come to care for working in the center of the cave.  
  
A tenth person stayed silent in a nook of the cave, going unnoticed by the rest of the group. His dark gray suit hid him in the shadows, and his short blond hair was covered with the dust of the New Mexico desert and didn't reflect any of the light in the room. He watched the proceedings carefully, knowing that if he made a mistake, the king wouldn't be forgiving. The man's dark blue eyes studied the five in the center, patiently waiting for the right time to strike.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it's so short. This chapter was basically just letting you know who-all is there anfd where they are. After all, that's what a Prologue does, doesn't it? Next chapter: Nasado gets healed and leaves.   
  
  
Love to all,  
Bryn  
Goddess of Unrequited Love 


	2. Destiny

Disclaimer:I still don't own Roswell or Sailor Moon *not for lack of wanting, though*. All I own is my really old laptop (still hasn't been updated beyond windows 3.1), my cats, and my math textbook, so don't sue. You can have my math textbook cheap. *grin*  
  
Now, on with the fic...  
  
  
~~~~~  
Crossdestiny: Roswell  
Cpt 1: Destiny  
~~~~~  
  
Max sighed. How could everything have gotten so complicated? First his friends had rescued him from the white room and the FBI's clutches, and then Michael had killed Pierce and Max had healed Kyle's gunshot wound. Luckily, Isabel had gotten the location of Nasado's body before Peirce's abrupt end, and they had found him and brought his corpse to the cave. Now he, Isabel, Michael, and Tess were positioned around Nasado's glowing body, each holding one of the glowing healing stones. Liz, Maria, Alex, and Kyle had refused to let the alien quartet do this without them, and were watching from near the entrance of the cave. Max sighed as the glowing corpse turned translucent for a moment before returning to its normal appearance. The glow from the stones and the body died down as Nasado opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
Tess smiled at him. "I knew you wouldn't leave us."  
  
Nasado's face showed no emotion. "You're not ready to be left alone." he replied, his voice sharp. Tess recoiled slightly, her smile fading.  
  
Michael involuntarily moved slightly between the two and cut in, "You're right, we need you. Tell us who we are."  
  
Nasado caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He glared as he noticed Liz, Maria, Kyle, and Alex standing out of the way. "What are *they* doing here?"  
  
Max squared his shoulders. He didn't understand why Nasado hated humans so much, but it didn't matter right now. "They're with us." he replied, his tone allowing no argument. "Now tell us what you know."  
  
Nasado turned his stony gaze to Max. "It's not my job to tell you. My only job is to keep you alive."   
  
Max's blue eyes clouded in confusion. "Your job?" he repeated.  
  
Michael's temper was quickly coming to an end. "Great. Just dandy." he said sarcastically. "What's the use of having powers and healing stones if nobody will tell us why?!?" he came close to exploding, and made a move as if to slam the healing stone in his hand into the wall and crush it.  
  
A look of terror flashed over Nasado's previously expressionless face. "Don't do that!" he shouted, stopping Michael in his tracks.  
  
Kyle spoke up. "Why not?"  
  
"Because those stones together have the capability to make or destroy a whole planet." Nasado replied. Everyone in the room stared at him.  
  
"Is there anything else they can do?" Liz asked.   
  
Nasado didn't answer her question. Finally Max spoke. "You don't know, do you? You don't know how to use the crystals. If you knew, you would've already used them."  
  
"If you really want to know what the crystals can do, you can find out for yourselves, I can't stop you. But do it at your own risk." Nasado finally said.  
  
Max nodded, realizing that Nasado wasn't going to tell them anything more about their past or the healing crystals. "If you're really here to protect us, there's something you have to do. The only way we can ever go back is if nobody's hunting us anymore."  
  
"Pierce is already dead." Michael pointed out.  
  
Max replied to his friend without letting his gaze leave Nasado's. "He'll only be replaced, unless we replace him." Nasado nodded, and then raised his left hand, palm outward, and a small ball of light formed. A blinding light flashed and then Nasado had shape shifted into Pierce's form. "The other agents are at an abandoned gas station in Hondo." Max informed him.  
  
The Pierce Clone smiled. "Now that I'm the head of their Special Unit, we'll have all their resources. You'll be safe now." he said, and then walked out of the cave without looking back. Everyone was looking at Max for direction as to what to do now, when something moved in the corner of the cave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Gasp* I wonder who that could be? You'll just have to tune in next time to find out! *evil laugh* Come on, people. All you have to do is click the 'next chapter' button. Is that really so hard?  
  
Love to all,  
Bryn  
Goddess of Unrequited Love 


	3. Danger

Disclaimer: I still don't own Roswell or Sailor Moon. (If I did, would I be here writing fanfiction instead of doing my math homework? I didn't think so.) All I own is my really old laptop (still hasn't been updated beyond windows 3.1), my cats, and my math textbook, so don't sue. You can have my math textbook cheap. *grin*  
  
Rating: Still PG.  
  
AN~: I may re-write this chapter later to add more detail. I don't know if I will, Let me think about it. Also, Mega-THANX to Goo for your advice and being the FIRST ONE TO REVIEW!!!!! (I changed it for ya :)  
  
Now, on with the fic...  
  
  
~~~~~  
Crossdestiny: Roswell  
Cpt 2: Danger  
~~~~~  
  
Michael looked up and caught sight of a previously unnoticed man in a gray uniform stepping out of the shadows, his short blond hair glinting in the dim light and blue eyes shining dangerously. Michael's eyes widened as the blond raised his hand and stretched the palm outward towards Max and Isabel, preparing to fire. Michael immediately raised his own hand and fired a small ball of energy at the blond, but not before the blond had sent his own larger and lethal ball of energy at the siblings. Liz had also seen the blond stranger out of the corner of her eye, and before she could think, she was running and pushing her love and his sister to the floor, out of the way of the blast. Pain raced through every cell of her body as the blonde's energy ball hit her and slammed her against the cave wall behind her. Stunned, her body dropped to the floor and colors flashed in her vision. At the same time, Michael's blast slammed into the blond, knocking him into the opposite cave wall and he crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Michael and Maria rushed over to the form and he checked the blonde's pulse, sighing in relief as he felt a strong one.  
  
"Is he...?" Maria's questioned, half whispering. She was still slightly shocked from Peirce's death by Michael's energy blast less than twenty-four hours ago, and to have two deaths in less than a day...  
  
"No." Michael responded. He knew exactly what Maria was thinking. "I just knocked him unconscious." Maria opened her mouth to respond when a yell of agony ripped through the cave. They turned their head in time to see the other energy blast ram Liz into the wall and her body slump to the floor.  
  
"LIZ! NOOOOO!!!!" Max shouted in anguish as he got to his feet and rushed to her side. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't! He knelt, cradling her head in his lap. He looked into her glazed eyes and placed his hand over her stomach, making the connection with her mind as fast as possible, a series of images rushing through his mind. But even as he made the connection, he could tell that he couldn't save her. Her internal injuries were so severe that his powers couldn't fix them. Everyone stared in shock. How could this be happening?  
  
"Stay with me Liz. You have to stay with me." Max murmured to her, removing his hand but not breaking the mind connection with his love. He wouldn't let her die. On a wild thought, he tried to reach out with his powers to contact the healing stones that everyone was holding from healing Nasado. Humans and aliens alike gasped as Max's powers made the amber crystals begin to glow.  
  
Liz felt an enormous sense of deja-vu, and knew she was dieing. She felt herself somehow moving farther and farther away from Max's voice, exactly as she had the day a year ago when she had been shot and Max had healed her and brought her back. But Max's voice was getting softer and farther away much faster that it had the last time, and she realized that he wasn't going to be able to bring her back this time. With her last remaining energy, she forced her eyes to focus on Max's worried blues one last time. "I... love... you... Max..." she forced out her throat before the darkness surrounded her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*gasp* I killed off Liz already? I can't believe I did that! *sighs* I wonder what dispicable deeds I'll write next... You'll just have to tune in next time to find out! *evil laugh* Come on, people. All you have to do is click the 'next chapter' button. Is that really so hard?  
  
Love to all,  
Bryn  
Goddess of Unrequited Love 


	4. Awakening

Disclaimer: I still don't own Roswell or Sailor Moon. (Like, duh. As if.) All I own is my really old laptop (still hasn't been updated beyond windows 3.1), my cats, and my math textbook, so don't sue. You can have my math textbook cheap. *grin*  
  
Rating: Still PG.  
  
AN~: You knew I couldn't write a fic with Liz dead, didn't you? Well, I can't. OF COURSE Max is gonna bring her back to life. Now shhh. Let's see how he does it. Oh, and let's just pretend there are only four healing stones, okay? Good.  
  
Now, on with the fic...  
  
  
~~~~~  
Crossdestiny: Roswell  
Cpt 3: Awakening  
~~~~~  
  
Max's eyes watered as he heard Liz's last words and watched the light in her eyes die. The connection between them faded as her heart stopped beating. Silence stretched out as everyone stared at Liz's lifeless body.  
  
Michael slowly walked to the still kneeling Max, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's dead, Maxwell." he murmured softly.  
  
Max stayed frozen for a minute, barely aware of the other people in the room. All his mind could comprehend was that Liz, his Liz, was gone. Dead. A hot-white pain started in his chest.  
  
"No she isn't!" he shouted, shrugging Michael's hand off. 'Liz isn't dead!' his mind thought frantically. 'She can't be dead!' Max began to shake Liz's shoulders gently, then harder. "Wake up Liz! You have to wake up!" The white-hot pain seared though his heart and soul, and he closed his eyes as he began to glow with it.  
  
Michael was worried about his best friend. He knew that Max loved Liz, that they were soul mates. But this mourning, shaking Liz's body, couldn't be healthy. He reached out his hand again, preparing to force Max away from Liz's corpse if need be, when Max began to glow with a white light. Michael's hand touched Max's shoulder, and a searing pain shot up Michael's arm. Michael snatched his hand away, grunting from the pain.  
  
Maria hurried to Michael, "What happened?"  
  
"He burned me!" Michael exclaimed. As Isabel, Alex, Kyle, and Tess approached the now brightly glowing Max Evans, Michael warned them, "Don't get too close."  
  
Max felt the white light envelop him and comfort him. He recognized Michael's voice, but he couldn't understand what he was saying. All he was aware of was that there was this infinite power trapped inside him, and if he could only get it out, then maybe he could use it to make Liz live again. He tried to figure out a way to do that, but his mind was so clouded with grief that he couldn't think straight. The center of his forehead felt like it was burning and his head was aching terribly.  
  
Strange, almost half-forgotten memories flashed into his mind, but he didn't understand them. He saw himself and Isabel standing on some sort of shining white dais. He saw the night sky and instead of seeing the moon nestled in with the stars... there was a familiar blue planet suspended in the sky. He saw Michael and Liz standing side by side, a strange silver symbol on both of their foreheads. He saw both his alien and his human friends wearing tuxedos and strange sailor suit dresses in the colors of the rainbow. No matter how hard Max tried, he couldn't figure out what these visions meant. Could they be memories from his home planet? But if that was the explanation, than was that Earth that he had seen floating in the sky? And why were Liz, Maria, Alex, and Kyle in his vision? Frustrated from lack of understanding and miserable from Liz's sacrifice, he let the tears that had been welling up inside of him begin to fall.  
  
The light surrounding him faded slightly, and a small golden crescent moon symbol formed on Max's forehead. His clothes shimmered and changed into white slacks, a white chest plate of armor with gold trimmings, and a long white cape appeared on his shoulders, snowy white with golden lining. A broadsword was strapped to his left hip. A single tear fell from his eye, and hovered in the air in front of him, radiating blinding silver light. Michael, Isabel, and Tess felt something and looked down at their hands that were holding the healing crystals. Each healing crystal dematerialized until they were nothing but four glowing amber balls of light that flew towards Max's hovering teardrop and were absorbed into it. The teardrop turned into a small clear crystal, and Max opened his eyes, his gaze glued to the hovering crystal.  
  
"Heal her," he whispered to the crystal, his voice sounding older and more commanding than usual. The small crystal shot a beam of silvery light into Liz's body. Her body convulsed once, and then began to glow with a chocolaty brown amber light. Slowly, her chest began to rise and fall and a silver glowing symbol appeared on her forehead, of a circle with two perpendicular lines inside it.  
  
"That's the symbol of Earth." Alex murmured, eyes locked on his friend's forehead. Liz's clothes shimmered too and morphed into a long dark brown dress with silver trim and silver barrettes in her hair. Her eyes opened and she gazed up at her love.  
  
"Zandro." she murmured lovingly to him, her voice sounding older and more melodic.  
  
"Leda, my love." Max replied, his older voice filled with affection.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone else in the cave chorused.  
  
Suddenly, the silver crystal flashed, blinding everyone.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, quick note. If you have any questions about exatly what's going on, PLEASE please please please please review or e-mail me about them so I can fix the story! Unless you help me, the story will stay this messed up *shudder* and that's a bad thing. *sighs* I wonder what dispicable deeds I'll write next... You'll just have to tune in next time to find out! *evil laugh* Come on, people. All you have to do is click the 'next chapter' button. Is that really so hard?  
  
Love to all,  
Bryn  
Goddess of Unrequited Love 


	5. Colors of the Rainbow

Disclaimer: I still don't own Roswell or Sailor Moon. (Do I *sound* like a person who owns such awesome fandoms? I didn't think so.) All I own is my really old laptop (still hasn't been updated beyond windows 3.1), my cats, and my math textbook, so don't sue. You can have my math textbook cheap. *grin*  
  
Rating: Still PG.  
  
Now, on with the fic...  
  
  
~~~~~  
Crossdestiny: Roswell  
Cpt 4: Colors of the Rainbow  
~~~~~  
  
Isabel screamed as rainbow light filled her senses and her forehead burned.  
  
Maria shrieked as golden light blinded her and burned her forehead.  
  
Tess gasped as green lightning surrounded her and her forehead began to burn.  
  
Michael raised his arm to try and shield his face, but black and scarlet lights washed over his vision and his forehead heated up.  
  
Kyle's eyes widened as red fire flowed in front of his eyes and burned his forehead.  
  
Alex clutched his burning forehead and felt waves of blue fire sweep over him.  
  
  
  
Eventually the lights dimmed, and they opened their eyes. The men were dressed in the same outfit as Max: slacks, an armor breastplate, a long flowing cape, and a sword strapped to the left hip; the women were dressed in elegant evening dresses like Liz with matching barrettes in their hair. Isabel's dress was white with gold trim like her brother's, Maria's dress was orange with gold trim, and Tess's dress was pale green with a dark green trim. Michael's slacks and armor was ebony black with blood red trim, his cape black with the same dark red lining; Kyle's armor and slacks were bright red, with dark maroon trim, his cape bright red with maroon lining; and Alex's armor was robin's egg blue, with bright blue trim, his cape pale blue with bright blue lining.  
  
And on everyone's forehead was a glowing symbol. Isabel's was a golden crescent moon identical to Max's and, surprisingly, Michael's symbol was the same as Liz's, glowing silver. Maria's symbol was golden too, except it was a circle with two perpendicular lines coming out the base. Tess's symbol looked like the number 4 and was glowing dark green. Kyle's symbol was bright red, a circle with an arrow pointing out of it. Alex's glowing blue symbol was similar to Maria's, except it also had two lines sticking out of the top.  
  
Maria snapped out of her shock first. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed, staring at everybody else. "What just happened?!?!" her gaze landed on Michael. "Rath, what's going on, and why does my voice sound older?" she demanded.  
  
"How in the hell should I know, Dite?" Michael shot back. "Why are you asking me?  
  
"Because you're the alien! Everything weird going on always leads back to you!" Maria came close to shouting. Michael was about to yell something back when Alex interrupted them.  
  
"Guys?" he broke in.  
  
"What, Herm?!?!" Michael and Maria yelled in chorus at Alex.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you called each other? And me?" Alex stared at them.  
  
"I called him..." Maria was confused, and then realized her mistake. "...Rath. I responded when Michael called me Dite. And we called you Herm." The confused look returned. "But why?"  
  
"That must have been our names in the past. Max and Liz called each other by different names too. Zandro and Leda."  
  
"But what about you, me, Liz, and Maria? We're human. We don't have a 'past' worthy of the X-files."  
  
Alex shrugged, "Who knows. I just was thinking of possible reasons."  
  
Isabel was currently ignoring the conversation, her gaze locked on the still form of Liz lying on the ground, her head on Max's knelt lap, the couple lost completely in each other's eyes. She didn't pay much attention when someone came up behind her and tapped her shoulder, and a voice asked, "What's your name?"  
  
Isabel answered Tess's question without moving her eyes from Max and Liz. "Have you forgotten your best friend's name, Ava? I am Vilandra, princess of the Moon Kingdom." Isabel blinked as she realized what she had said and turned wide eyes to meet Tess's. "What's going on, Tess? Why did I say that?" Isabel frowned. "And why is your hair pink?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, quick note. If you have any questions about exatly what's going on, PLEASE please please please please review or e-mail me about them so I can fix the story! Unless you help me, the story will stay this messed up *shudder* and that's a bad thing. *sighs* I wonder what dispicable deeds I'll write next... You'll just have to tune in next time to find out! *evil laugh*   
  
Also, if you have absolutly no clue what planet symbols look like, go to http://fermi.phys.ualberta.ca/~krtous/library/mathicons/planets.html They have a great guide. And if you still haven't figured out which person is which planet, don't worry. Alex will tell everybody next chapter.  
  
I told ya I was a college student, right? That means I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully ASAP. (*shameless Plug* Reviews inspire me to write more *sheepish grin* well, they do...)  
  
Love to all,  
Bryn  
Goddess of Unrequited Love 


	6. More Questions than Answers

Disclaimer: I still don't own Roswell or Sailor Moon. (If I did, I'd be spending all my time drooling over pics of Future Max and Endymion.... um... *blushes* I guess I kinda already do that now.... *cops arrive and put handcuffs on* But that doesn't mean that I own either of them! 'Cause I don't! *cops reluctantly leave* Sheesh.) All I own is my really old laptop (still hasn't been updated beyond windows 3.1), my cats, and my math textbook, so don't sue. You can have my math textbook cheap. *grin*  
  
Rating: Still PG.  
  
AN~: Anakah. Thank you SO much for reviewing!!!!!! It's okay that you're confused... Right now I'm trying to get all the details out of the way so that next chapter I can start with the backgrounds... I'm working on making it less confusing...  
  
Now, on with the fic...  
  
  
~~~~~  
Crossdestiny: Roswell  
Cpt 5: More Questions than Answers  
~~~~~  
  
"PINK!?!?" Tess's shriek caused everyone, including Max and Liz, to turn and look at her. Sure enough, her blond hair had taken on a definite pink tint. Everyone immediately checked their own hair for color changes. It wasn't that obvious, but both Isabel and Max had silver tints to their hair, Liz and Michael had golden strands mixed in with their regular hair color, Maria's pixie cut was even more golden blond than it had been, Kyle's hair was tinted purple, and Alex definitely had blue highlights.   
  
"Um, what happened, and why do we all look like skittles?" Liz took a closer look at everyone's face, "And why do we all have planet symbols glowing on our foreheads?"  
  
"Planet symbols!" Alex exclaimed as the thought clicked. That's what they were! His right hand slipped unconsciously to his back pocket and pulled out a mini blue computer that looked the size of a wallet, with a golden symbol on the top cover that matched the one on his forehead. As everyone stared Alex fingers flew over the miniature keyboard and the clicking of keys filled the room. "That must be why we were calling each other different names." His fingers quickly typed in the information. "According to the database, we're all assigned to different planets, and it seems as if out names were the Greek equivalent of our planet. Maria has the symbol of Venus, and Michael called her Dite, or Aphrodite. My planet is Mercury, and you called me Hermes. Since Kyle's planet is Mars, I'm assuming he's Ares." Alex paused, glancing at the five remaining people. "But I don't know why that hypothesis doesn't work for Jupiter, Earth, or Moon." He glanced at the symbol on Liz and Michael's foreheads. "Another weird thing is that if Max and Isabel are siblings and have the same symbol, then why do Michael and Liz share a symbol when they aren't siblings." Alex frowned, "Unless you two *are* brother and sister."  
  
"What?" Michael blurted out at the same time Liz said, "But I'm not an alien!"  
  
Just then a groan came from a crumpled form on the floor. Everyone turned to see the guy with short blond hair start to wake up. "I'm thinking that it's time for some answers." Tess muttered, blown away by everything that had happened in the last half hour, much less the last day.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kyle grinned, "I say it's answer time. Defiantly." he drew his sword and aimed it at the stranger who was just now sitting up. "You don't want to mess with a guy with a big pointy sword, so answer my questions and I won't hurt you. Who are you, and why did you try to kill Max?"  
  
The blond looked up, his glittering blue eyes showing no fear at the sword pointed at him. "I am Jadeite," he replied, "and I want the Silver Imperium Crystal."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I bet ya'll knew it was ol' Jed in the corner. *gasp* and could Liz and Michael really be siblings? I'll try to explain more next chapter. *sighs* I wonder what dispicable deeds I'll write next... You'll just have to tune in next time to find out! *evil laugh*   
  
Okay, quick note. If you have any questions about exatly what's going on, PLEASE please please please please review or e-mail me about them so I can fix the story! Unless you help me, the story will stay this messed up *shudder* and that's a bad thing.   
  
Also, if you have absolutly no clue what planet symbols look like, go to http://fermi.phys.ualberta.ca/~krtous/library/mathicons/planets.html They have a great guide.  
  
I told ya I was a college student, right? That means I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully ASAP. (*shameless Plug* Reviews make me write faster *sheepish grin* well, they do...)  
  
Love to all,  
Bryn  
Goddess of Unrequited Love 


End file.
